


Two Birds

by multilefaiye



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Gen, Goblin Culture, Goblins, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: Of all the peoples of Arda, the goblins are often the most forgotten. To many, this may not be surprising--goblins are secretive creatures after all, and they keep to themselves when they can, hiding away from those who look down on them. Their reclusiveness rivals even that of dwarves at times, leaving outsiders to only guess at what secrets they may be hiding.Only rarely do goblins venture outside of their close-knit communities, and even more rarely do they interact with the men and elves and dwarves around them. As a rule, goblin children are told never to stray from their families, to always stay hidden in the shadows.However, there are exceptions to every rule.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Sal Fisher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not addicted to making new AUs what are you talking about-
> 
> Anyway,,,, hey here's another Sally Face AU fresh off the presses,,,,,,,,,, I know literally no one was asking for this, but I got this idea the other day and I wanted to run with it, so I did. It feels good to be writing.
> 
> This is partly spawned from the fact that I, personally, LOVE goblins. I understand a lot of their portrayals in popular media aren't... the best... and sometimes are pretty antisemetic, but I just love these little creatchers and I think they're dang cute. It's also spawned from my personal distaste for the trope of an entire race of fictional people being evil. I just happened to land on Tolkien when I was thinking of something to jump from to explore my ideas about goblins. Sorry, Mr. Tolkien, but this is my city now. And, of course, my fixation on Sally Face right now is more than a little responsible for that being involved.
> 
> Maybe I just wanted to write a fic about a cute little goblin Sal going on an adventure! Sue me!
> 
> Also, I like my goblins with pawfeets and little tails. Not all goblins look like that in this 'verse, but that'll be explored more as we go on.
> 
> ANYWAY, I know this note's gone on forever, but I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this just yet. I'm still figuring it out! For now, just enjoy this little prologue I wrote at about 2 AM. Whoops.

Of all the peoples of Arda, the goblins are often the most forgotten. To many, this may not be surprising--goblins are secretive creatures after all, and they keep to themselves when they can, hiding away from those who look down on them. Their reclusiveness rivals even that of dwarves at times, leaving outsiders to only guess at what secrets they may be hiding.

Only rarely do goblins venture outside of their close-knit communities, and even more rarely do they interact with the men and elves and dwarves around them. As a rule, goblin children are told never to stray from their families, to always stay hidden in the shadows.

However, there are exceptions to every rule.

\--

Bilbo Baggins was a fauntling of only three years old when the wizard came to his family’s door, his arms holding a bundle of cloth stained in blood. His parents had told him to go to his room as they spoke to Mr. Gandalf, but he was a curious, sneaky child, and so he stayed in the hallway to listen.

“... village was destroyed,” Mr. Gandalf explained, quietly as he could manage. Bilbo had to strain to hear the wizard’s voice, his little nose wrinkling with concentration. “He was the only survivor.”

“Gandalf,” Bilbo’s da said, voice tight with unease and concern, “we can’t take in a goblin child.”

“But where else will he go?” his mama asked. “Bungo, You heard Gandalf--his family is gone. We’re all he has.”

“The neighbors will talk--”

“Oh, _let_ them talk!”

Bilbo’s da sighed, and Bilbo could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was upset. But he knew his da wasn’t one to stay upset for long, and when Bungo Baggins spoke again the fauntling was proven right.

“Why us?” his da asked quietly.

“Because I know I can trust you,” Mr. Gandalf replied. There was quiet for a long moment, then the wizard spoke again. “Please, understand that I would not ask this of you if there were any other option. But, without you, this child will die.”

Again, there was quiet. Then, finally, Bilbo’s da spoke again.

“We’ll take him,” he said.

“Let me hold him,” his mama added, her voice gentle. There was a shuffling sound, and then his mama let out a gasp.

“What happened to him?” she asked, her voice shaken. Gandalf let out a soft sigh.

“I wish I knew,” he told her. “I only found him after the destruction had passed. I did what I could to heal his wounds, but he will bear the scars for the rest of his life.”

Bilbo wished suddenly he could see them, but he knew if his parents saw him awake that he would be scolded. For a long moment, he simply stood in the dark hallway, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he thought. Finally, though, his curiosity won out and he peered around the corner to the sitting room.

His parents stood next to each other, their backs to him, and Mr. Gandalf was stooped before them. It was almost comical, seeing the towering wizard have to bend over to fit into the smial, but the expression on his face left no room for laughter. Bilbo’s mama was holding the bundle now, but Bilbo still couldn’t see what was in it. He caught a glimpse of a long tail tipped in black fur before Mr. Gandalf looked up and his eyes met Bilbo’s.

The wizard’s eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise at the sight of the fauntling peering around the corner at him, but he didn’t say a word. A soft, comforting smile spread across his face, but his eyes remained grave. When Bilbo’s parents looked up again, his smile fell.

“He’ll be safe with us,” Bilbo’s mama said, her voice determined in the way it so often was. “We’ll take good care of him.”

Mr. Gandalf smiled again, but this time it reached his eyes.

“I know you will.”

The wizard left soon after that, refusing Bilbo’s da's offer of tea. He disappeared into the night like a ghost, fading away in the darkness. Bilbo’s parents stayed in the sitting room for hours, gazing at the bundle in their arms and speaking in soft voices about what they would do.

Just as quietly, Bilbo walked back down the hall towards his bedroom, slipping into his warm bed and making himself comfortable. He curled up under the thick blankets like a kitten, but he was far from tired. Instead, his mind was racing, whirling about like a furious storm as he wondered just _what_ was in that bundle Mr. Gandalf had brought his family.

He would get his answer the next morning when his mama woke him for breakfast and introduced him to his new brother.

\--

His new brother was nothing like Bilbo had ever seen before. Though he was around Bilbo’s height, and he had a head of unruly curls and little pointed ears just like Bilbo’s, that was where the similarities ended. His skin was a light blue, and his feet were shaped like the paws of a cat. He had a long, tufted tail that curled around his ankles, and his little hands were tipped with claws.

Most striking, though, was his new brother’s face. The right side of his face was a mass of scar tissue, an angry, mottled pink against his blue skin. His right eye seemed to be sealed shut, and the right side of his mouth was pulled into a permanent grimace. It was a ghastly sight, but somehow Bilbo wasn’t afraid when he looked at the nervous goblin standing in the sitting room.

“Bilbo,” his mama said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. “This is your new brother, Saldoc.”

Saldoc met Bilbo’s curious gaze with his own, and he tilted his head as he looked at the fauntling. Bilbo mimicked the gesture and tilted his head in turn.

“Go on, say hello,” his mama urged him. When Bilbo looked up at her, he saw that she was smiling gently, but there was worry in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to Saldoc, who was wringing his hands uneasily as he looked over at the two hobbits.

Abruptly, Bilbo smiled and lifted one pudgy hand to wave at his new brother. Saldoc blinked his single eye a few times, before he returned the gesture with a little wave of his own.

“Hello!” Bilbo chirped. “My name’s Bilbo!”

“Hello,” Saldoc said a little quietly, as though unsure of the word. His voice was high, like Bilbo’s, but breathy and scratchy in a way that made him sound older. “I’m Saldoc.” Bilbo already knew that, but that was okay.

“Do you wanna play?” he asked. Saldoc hesitated briefly before he nodded. He was smiling as well as he could with his scarred face, and Bilbo decided right then and there that he liked his new brother. Bilbo reached out a hand, and Saldoc took it after a pause.

Before Bilbo could lead Saldoc to his room to show him his toys, though, his mama’s chuckle got his attention.

“You two can play after you’ve had your breakfast,” she declared as he looked up at her. “You can’t play on empty tummies, after all!”

The promise of breakfast was sufficient to distract Bilbo and his eyes brightened with excitement as he turned back to his brother. Saldoc still had a nervous look about him, but he wasn’t afraid. Bilbo smiled encouragingly at him, and Saldoc smiled back.

“C’mon, Saldoc!” Bilbo said. “Let’s go eat! Then we can play!”

Bilbo tottered off towards the dining room with an excited giggle, still holding Saldoc’s hand. His new brother followed after him dutifully, his paws as quiet on the wooden floors as Bilbo’s feet.

As she watched the two children go, as she heard their laughter, Belladonna couldn’t help but smile to herself. She’d known Bilbo, sweetheart that he was, would take to Saldoc easily enough, but it was still a relief to see the two getting along so well already.

She could only hope the rest of the Shire would feel the same.


	2. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shire had… mixed responses to young Saldoc’s presence in the Baggins household. Initially, the Baggins family tried to keep their new child a secret, not wanting the poor boy to face backlash from the community, but it wasn’t long before word spread like a wildfire, and by the time Bilbo was four, everyone knew about the strange new creature in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is faster than I usually update-
> 
> Okay so I still don't know what I'm doing with this story, but I'm kind of in love with it so I'm gonna follow it as long as I can and see where the wind takes me!
> 
> Also, I updated the tags a little bit--you'll notice there's a new relationship tag, as well as a tag for some original characters, and a tag for ableism. In regards to the last tag, I want to make sure it's clear that these characters' opinions do not necessarily reflect my own, and as an able-bodied person, I cannot faithfully recreate the experience of a disabled person. Normally I wouldn't include something like that, and I promise that ableism isn't going to be a big theme of this story, but it may unfortunately rear its ugly head at times, so I wanted to tag for it. I will make sure to warn for it in every chapter that it appears in. This is one of those chapters, I'm afraid, so please tread carefully if that is a sensitive topic for you!
> 
> In regards to the other new tags, the main OC that will be featured in this hasn't appeared just yet, so I won't explain who he is, but he'll be here soon ;3c That relationship will also be slowburn, though, and the story is primarily going to focus on Saldoc and Bilbo's relationship as brothers and best friends. Romance will be there for both of them, but it won't be the focus of the story. There will also be some other OCs, mainly some OC hobbits, because I'm too much of a dumbass to parse the official family trees enough to know exactly which hobbits would be alive at this point.

The Shire had… mixed responses to young Saldoc’s presence in the Baggins household. Initially, the Baggins family tried to keep their new child a secret, not wanting the poor boy to face backlash from the community, but it wasn’t long before word spread like a wildfire, and by the time Bilbo was four, everyone knew about the strange new creature in their midst.

Some hobbits, especially those who were already close to the family, accepted Saldoc easily enough. He was well-mannered and kind, if a little quiet, and so they saw no problem with the goblin’s presence--especially the Gamgee’s, who were quickly won over by the child when he, at his new mother’s behest, brought them a basket of baked goods as a thank-you for all their hard work.

Most hobbits, however, were frightened of the young goblin at first, those who saw him as a monster and a threat to their humble community. He was so new, so unusual, so _strange_ , from his claws to his paws to the tail that trailed behind him with each tentative step. Worst of all were the scars on his face, which struck fear into the hearts of even the most hard-hearted of hobbits. On the days when he would accompany his new parents to the marketplace, many hobbits would shy away from him and avoid his gaze, whispering to each other as he passed.

Belladonna thought it was all quite ridiculous--he was a child, after all! What harm could he cause? Yet the whispers continued, following Saldoc everywhere he went.

Worse than the fear, though, was the anger that followed. It swept through the community in a wave, fiery outrage taking hold in the hearts of Yavanna’s gentle children. More than once, hobbits came to the Baggins’ door and demanded that the goblin leave, or simply gawk. On one memorable occasion, their parents were called to a meeting with Gerontius Took himself, where they were told they must either make young Saradoc leave the Shire, or leave themselves.

It was clear The Old Took was reluctant to ask this of them, but as the Thain he had little choice. Many were frightened of the goblin, and even more were furious at the disturbance to their peaceful world. This was the only solution, he said.

But the Baggins refused.

Many were surprised to see how fiercely Bungo and Belladonna defended their new child, insisting that the family had done nothing wrong by taking him in and that he had as much a right to be in the Shire as any other fauntling. Bungo especially, a quiet, unassuming hobbit, had a fire in his eyes that none but perhaps Belladonna had seen before as he spoke to the Thain, arguing for hours on end.

Ultimately, it was decided that Saradoc would stay, and the family who took him in would stay as well. The only condition was that he wear a mask over his face to hide his ghastly scars. Though they were loath to agree with any conditions, especially one so cruel, Bungo and Belladonna supposed this was preferable to outright exile.

When young Saldoc was told about the condition for his staying in the Shire, he was quiet. There was hurt and sadness on his young face, but he did not argue or cry. Instead, he simply nodded, as though he’d expected something like this to happen, and that broke his parents’ hearts.

Little did they know, that was the day Saldoc decided he had to leave.

~~

It was the middle of the night, scarcely a year after Saldoc’s arrival in the Shire.

Saldoc stood in the front entrance of the smial, his ears drooped as he gathered up his meager belongings. He didn’t have much to start, but Bilbo had insisted on sharing everything with his brother, from clothes to toys to food, and his new parents had showered him with gifts and affection at every opportunity. By year’s end, Saldoc had much to call his own, though the sack (fashioned from a worn, blue blanket) he carried held only a few things.

The cloth he’d been brought in, clean and washed but still covered in dark red stains; a doll Belladonna had made for him, a little figure with a long tail like his own and a mop of unruly, black hair; a pillow; a few snacks, mainly whatever dried fruit and bread he was able to reach in the pantry; and finally, a necklace, made up of a single piece of twine and a small, smooth green stone.

As Saldoc stood in the entryway, he thought about what he was doing. For a long time, he’d wanted to leave--not because the Baggins were unkind, but because he knew his presence was a burden on them. He heard the whispers from the other hobbits, knew what they thought of him and his family. Unconsciously, he reached a clawed hand up to touch his face, feeling the gnarled scar tissue there. His wounds had all healed, but the scars were still an angry pink, as though forever inflamed.

When his new mother came to him and told him the condition the Shire had decided to give for him to stay among them, he knew he had to leave. He didn’t want to wear a mask, and he knew it would hurt his new family to see him forced into such a position. Saldoc couldn’t bear the thought of hurting them, after all they had done for him. So, the only solution was for him to leave, so he wouldn’t be a problem for them anymore.

With that thought in mind, the little goblin steeled his nerves and marched up to the door, dragging his makeshift sack behind him. Before he could properly open the door, however, he heard a soft noise behind him. He turned his head to see Bilbo standing behind him, a few yards away with a soft, confused look on his face.

“Saldoc?” he said, tilting his head much in the way he had when they first met. “What are you doing?”

Saldoc hesitated before he responded, “... I have to go, Bilbo.” He’d gotten used to speaking Common, but the words still felt strange on his tongue.

Bilbo frowned. “But why?”

“I don’t wanna be a problem, an’ the other hobbits don’t like me.” Saldoc had thought it was obvious, but he supposed Bilbo always tried to see the best in others.

Bilbo’s frown only deepened. “But _we_ like you!” He took a step towards Saldoc, quiet as a mouse. “You don’t have to leave.”

“But they want me to wear a mask!” Saldoc cried, frustrated tears beading at the corners of his remaining eye. He reached up a hand to wipe them away. “I-I don’t want to, and I know Mama and Da don’t want me to either, but-”

“Then you don’t gotta wear one,” Bilbo insisted, tears forming in his own eyes. “Mama and Da are real smart, a-an’ they can make it better.”

“The Thain said I have to, though.” More tears. Saldoc hated seeing his brother cry, and the sight only made him sadder. “Don’t cry, I-I can come visit! If it’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” Bilbo whimpered, wiping at his own eyes and facing Saldoc with a stubborn frown. “But I don’t want you to go at all!” He was close enough to touch Saldoc now, and he held out a pudgy hand to him, just like he had when they’d first met.

“Please don’t go, Saldoc,” he said. “W-We can ask Mama and Da to talk to the Thain again, o-or maybe we can make it so you don’t have to wear the mask all the time, an’ if anyone says anything mean to you about your scars then I’ll kick them!” He was babbling now, trying everything he could to convince his brother to stay with him. With them.

Saldoc thought about it for a long moment, staring down at Bilbo’s hand. Then, tentatively, he reached out and grasped it with his own, careful not to scratch him with his claws.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll stay.” If he wasn’t already sure of his decision to stay, then the smile Bilbo directed at him then was enough to make him sure.

And so, Saldoc decided to stay. Even with the mean hobbits who didn’t like him, he knew then that he would always have his family by his side. Especially his brother.

The next morning, when Belladonna came to wake the children for breakfast, she found the two lads cuddled up in their bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other as if they were afraid to let the other go. She smiled to herself.

Regardless of what the rest of the Shire thought, she was grateful to have Saldoc there as part of their family, and she knew her dear Bungo and Bilbo felt the same.

~~

All too soon, the day came that Saldoc had to begin wearing the mask.

It was delivered to them by Forsythia Bracegirdle, a hobbit lass with freckled skin and neat, blonde hair. She was one of the many hobbits who had complained about Saldoc’s presence, though she at least had the grace not to do so behind anyone’s back.

“I don’t know why the Thain let that little creature stay with you,” she said bluntly when Bungo opened the door to greet her. “It’ll cause nothing but trouble.”

“ _He_ has been nothing but well-behaved since he came to live with us,” Bungo replied with narrowed eyes. Forsythia seemed unconvinced and simply handed over a small, wrapped package.

“We’ll have to see,” she said in a lofty sort of way that had Bungo practically bristling. Making a point not to look her in the eye, he accepted the package, as much as he wanted to throw it on the ground and destroy it.

“Good day,” he said to her as pointedly as he could manage. She did not reply, simply turning on her heel and walking back down the walkway.

Bungo waited until Forsythia was gone before he went back inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He could hear Belladonna in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked up a meal for elevenses, and he smiled. She had always been the better of the two when it came to cooking, though he could certainly give her a run for her coin when it came to baking. Not that it truly mattered, though.

The lads were in the kitchen with her today, helping her with the meal preparation. They’d been doing that often lately, trying to help out around the house. Part of Bungo panged at the realization that young Saldoc may have been trying to make himself useful to the family, so they might be more inclined to let him stay. Bilbo, most likely, was simply following suit, as he liked to spend as much time with his brother as possible.

A frown spread across Bungo’s face and he sighed, glancing down at the package in his hands. It was nicely-wrapped, even tied off with a little bow. It disgusted him.

Bungo sighed to himself, knowing there was no use in putting off the inevitable. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, clearing his throat to get the trio’s attention.

Belladonna was currently putting the finishing touches on the muffins, Saldoc and Bilbo standing on little stools to better see what she was doing. When Bungo cleared his throat, the three turned their heads to look at him, then their eyes settled on the package in his hands. Belladonna’s eyes darkened, while the children only looked curiously at it.

“What’s that, Da?” asked Bilbo.

“Is that it?” Belladonna asked. Bungo nodded, and she sighed, stepping away from the muffins on the counter. The children’s curious looks fell on her now, but Bungo could see a nervous sort of realization dawning on Saldoc’s face.

“Let’s go to the sitting room,” she suggested softly. “We can have muffins afterwards.” Bilbo and Saldoc shared a look, struck by the serious tone of their mother’s voice. They nodded and carefully stepped down from their stools, following their parents out of the kitchen.

Once in the sitting room, Belladonna took a seat in her armchair by the fireplace. She held open her arms, and at once Saldoc and Bilbo climbed up into her lap and made themselves comfortable as they cuddled up next to her. She smiled and curled her arms around them, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Bungo could certainly understand.

“Alright,” she sighed. “Let me see it, please.” Bungo gave the package to Belladonna and took a seat in his own chair as she carefully began to open it. It was a sharp contrast to how she normally tore into gifts with an excited fervor. Finally, she opened the box to reveal what was inside.

Inside the package was a mask. It was a simple thing, fine white porcelain in the shape of a face with leather straps to hold it on. Clearly, it was made by skilled hands, but the sight of it filled Bungo with disgust.

Clearly, Belladonna felt the same as she wrinkled her nose, glaring down at the offending thing as though that would make it disappear.

Saldoc, meanwhile, was staring at it with a kind of sadness that made Bungo’s heart clench. Someone so young shouldn’t have such an expression on their face, he thought.

“Is that…” Bilbo began, only to trail off. He frowned at the mask and reached out to place a hand on Saldoc’s shoulder, offering what comfort he could.

“Should I put it on?” Saldoc asked softly. Bungo and Belladonna shared a glance before their eyes fell on the child. He had his shoulders squared like he was trying to be strong, trying to put on a brave face, but they could see the sad resignation in his single eye.

“No,” Bungo said without hesitation, his voice leaving no room for discussion. Saldoc looked up at him, confused. “You don’t have to wear it when you’re at home, Saldoc. And if we had our way, you wouldn’t have to wear it at all.”

Belladonna smiled at her husband and nodded in agreement.

“Yes,” she said gently, setting the mask aside and pulling the two children close to her chest. “You don’t have to wear it around us if you don’t want to, Saldoc.” Bilbo nodded, offering his brother an encouraging smile.

Saldoc was quiet for a moment, looking back and forth between his family and the mask. It seemed he was thinking, mulling over how he should respond. Finally, he nodded tentatively, offering the family a smile. It was difficult for him to smile with the way his scars stretched across the right side of his mouth, but they hardly minded.

“Okay,” he said simply. “I… I like that idea.” Bungo let out a quiet, relieved breath, and he could tell Belladonna and Bilbo were just as relieved. Belladonna smiled and nuzzled Saldoc and Bilbo both, then clapped her hands together.

“Okay!” she said. “Let’s get back to finishing up those muffins, shall we?” That got the children’s attention immediately, and soon they were on their feet and rushing towards the kitchen. Bungo and Belladonna shared a look.

“I wish he never had to wear it,” Belladonna said softly, glancing down at the mask again.

“I do, too,” Bungo agreed.

“Do you think we could talk to the Thain again?” Belladonna sounded so hopeful it almost broke Bungo’s heart.

“I doubt he’d listen to us.” Bungo’s voice was resigned. “We’ll just have to do what we can for him. Stand up for him and not let anyone knock him down.”

Belladonna grinned, then, fierce and sharp as a knife. “Well, that we can do.”

Neither hobbit noticed the child listening in on their conversation from the kitchen, his scarred face thoughtful and single eye wide as he watched them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support <3 I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr: multi-lefaiye.tumblr.com


End file.
